We plan a three-day symposium to bring together leading researchers in the fields of developmental psychology, cognitive psychology, decision-making science, math education, statistics education, and science education to address basic and applied issues regarding how children and adults think with data. Thinking with data involves a variety of inter-related processes - generating appropriate data representations, interpreting and reasoning about those representations, making decisions or inferences from the data, and evaluating the validity of conclusions - that, until now, have largely been studied in isolation. The specific aims of the symposium are as follows: [unreadable] [unreadable] To communicate relevant, state-of-the-art research from these different disciplines to a diverse audience so that converging results and emergent principles can be explored and discussed. [unreadable] [unreadable] To discover the research needs or gaps based on current work so that future progress in both basic and applied research into how children and adults think with data can be effectively guided. [unreadable] [unreadable] To explore connections between cognitive, developmental, and instructional issues involved in how children learn to reason with data in formal and informal learning environments. [unreadable] [unreadable] To summarize the instructional implications that can be drawn from integrating the research on how children and adults think with data. [unreadable] [unreadable] To establish a newfound, multidisciplinary community of researchers that continues to communicate about and work toward these shared research goals. [unreadable] [unreadable] To encourage the development of new students and beginning scientists in joining and participating in this community of researchers. [unreadable] [unreadable] The work presented at the symposium will be published as the 33rd volume in the series of "Carnegie Symposium on Cognition" series. [unreadable] [unreadable]